The processing of video for display is becoming computationally more expensive. Moreover, the number of components typically needed for the processing of such video is increasing. Digital video is often compressed in four-by-four or eight-by-eight blocks of pixels using motion-compensated (MC) prediction combined with a transform, such as a Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT). The video encoder typically encodes the prediction coefficients (such as motion compensation vectors, frame field motion compensated decisions, direction, etc.) as well as the transform coefficients into the compressed video bitstream. The decoder then uses these parameters to decode and reconstruct the video. Additionally, if the video signal is in an interlaced format and is to be displayed on a video display having a progressive format, a deinterlacer may then deinterlace the reconstructed video.